When CID Officers attend a Wizard Wedding
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: A murder of a woman poses threat to CID team's record of never leaving a case unsolved. While looking for clues, they find themselves transported to the magical world of Harry potter and are persuaded to attend a wedding! Chaos ensues when Daya swallows a love potion, Purvi accidentally touches a cursed necklace and Mr Weasley struggles to keep magic hidden from the Muggle eye!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - _This story will be moved later on to the Crossover Section._** ** _I have taken liberties with the Harry Potter_** _ **timeline but it is necessary for the plot so please bear with it. My sincere apologies for screwing the Harry Potter Timeline!**_

 _ **I hope this short story will turn out to be an enjoyable read and I will be able to give justice to the characters created by J. K. Rowling (A crazy fan of that wonderful lady!) Feel free to point out mistakes, if any.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I neither own Harry Potter nor CID. They belong to J. K. Rowling and B. P. Singh respectively. Certain names used in this story are fictitious and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**_

 **Chapter 1**

A woman had been found dead under mysterious circumstances near the outskirts of Mumbai. The dead woman's name was Neelam Iyer. Her maid had discovered her body lying in their garden when she had arrived one fine Monday morning, for her usual work. The terrified maid had informed CID of the crime immediately.

Dr Salunkhe and his assistant Dr Tarika had performed their routine check with shocking results: The deceased Neelam Iyer had neither been shot nor strangled nor poisoned. She appeared to be in perfect health apart from the fact that she was dead. The only odd thing was that there was a look of pure terror on her face. The CID team had suspected foul play by the old maid but they hadn't found any evidence against her and they had let her go, warning her not to leave the Country.

 **Two Days later, CID Bureau -**

'Are you aware that this is the first time we haven't managed to find out a single clue? We haven't got the slightest idea as to who the murderer is or how has the woman died!' said ACP Pradyuman impatiently.

'Yes sir, we are working on it but it's the most intriguing case which I have come across. All we know about her till date is that the woman worked as a small time Journalist. She had no rivals at workplace nor did she have many friends. She led a quiet and a simple life and I see no reason why anybody would want to kill her.' said Abhijeet.

'What other information have you gathered about her?' asked ACP Pradyuman.

'Sir she was fond of Cats! Her house was filled with them' said Pankaj enthusiastically.

ACP Pradyuman shot him a fiery glare and he fell silent.

'Sir we got a few photographs of this particular necklace in her house but nothing more.' said Purvi showing him the picture.

'What does the necklace have to do with this murder?' ACP Pradyuman snapped.

'We haven't got anything else sir' said Purvi meekly.

'Go back to the crime scene and look for clues. DCP Chitrole is pestering me with phone calls since morning. He says CID has lost its ability to crack cases. He was talking about replacing a few officers with new ones. What am I supposed to tell him? I am leaving tonight! I have to attend a my friend's daughter's wedding' said ACP Pradyuman.

'What? DCP sir wants to split the CID team? No way we are not going to let that happen!' said Daya angrily.

'Sir I assure you that the case will be solved till you get back. Don't worry. Have a safe journey. We will manage everything here and of course we will keep you informed' Abhijeet assured ACP Pradyuman.

'Okay. If that's what you say' said ACP Pradyuman sighing.

 **O-o-o-o**

The bungalow of Neelam Iyer was located near a forest. The CID team was back at the crime scene to find further evidences and they decided to check the forest area for finding possible clues.

'Spread out and look around. Search every nook and corner carefully. I am sure we must have missed some important clue' said Abhijeet.

Shreya and Pankaj took the right path, while Daya and Purvi turned to the left. Abhijeet sauntered ahead, looking around.

A few feet away, a short stubby man was walking with brisk footsteps into the depths of the forest oblivious to the presence of the CID team. His name was Jeremy Mason. He was a wizard and had come to India to visit his Muggle relatives.

'Portkeys... Portkeys' he muttered looking around him.

To a non - magic person (Commonly known as a Muggle), the word "Portkey" would have meant nothing. But to this short stubby man, it meant quite a lot. Portkeys were objects which Muggles wouldn't throw a second glance at. They were unobtrusive, ignored objects which Muggles considered as "Trash" or "Litter". But for a witch or a wizard, a Portkey was a popular mode of transport from one place to another at a prearranged time.

'Ah! I found one' Jeremy exclaimed, his eyes gleaming. A muddy old shoe had got him suddenly excited.

He hurried towards it and bent to pick it up. He paused as he heard rustling of the leaves. Someone was lurking nearby. He scanned the environment and suddenly a man with a heavy built and height almost six feet tall came out of the clearing.

The man was looking suspiciously at him and the muddy shoe lying next to him. Then he spoke something into a mouthpiece attached to his ear.

Jeremy panicked when he heard sound of footsteps. He had to make a decision. He didn't know who that tall man was and by the look of him, he gave Jeremy, a sense of foreboding. Moreover, if he let go of this Portkey now, he would have to wait to find another one. Hastily he picked up the muddy shoe.

'Drop that shoe! Don't you dare run away with it! Stay where you are. I am armed!' the tall man yelled and drew out a strange black device. Thanks to his Muggle relatives, Jeremy was familiar with the Muggle arms and ammunition. The device in the man's hand was called a gun which was used to kill people and the man had pointed it at Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy's eyes widened in fear as few more people gathered around. They too like him had guns in their hands, which they were pointing at him. They were closing in on him. Jeremy stood like a statue watching them for an entire minute before he realised he had to get away from them as fast as possible. He checked his watch and gasped. He had twenty seconds left!

'Go away!' Jeremy said clutching the shoe tightly.

'Sir something is happening! Look at the shoe, it is glowing!' said Pankaj suddenly.

'Seize him!' Abhijeet ordered and the CID team ran forward.

'Damn it! Come on!' Jeremy muttered looking at the Portkey. The Muggles were merely an arm's length away.

'Three... Two... One... Come on fast!' Jeremy was yelling when to his horror the three men grabbed the shoe.

'Sir something is happening!' yelled Pankaj.

'No! Let go!' Jeremy screamed attempting to pull the shoe from their grasp.

'Shreya, Purvi pull!' Daya roared over the din.

Now even Shreya and Purvi were trying to pull the shoe out of the man's grasp when it happened.

Everyone felt a jerk just behind the navel. Terrified shrieks rent the air as they were mounted a few feet up from the ground and then suddenly they all were speeding forwards, their heads and shoulders banging into one another. Everything around them was a blur of colour. They were kicking and screaming but the noise outside drowned it all. Pankaj tried to let go of the shoe but he just couldn't. It felt as if his hand was stuck to the shoe. Finally a after what seemed like half an hour later, Daya felt his body slam on the ground. Groaning, he jumped to his feet.

Abhijeet, Purvi, Shreya and Pankaj were still sprawled on the floor.

'Are you okay?' he asked, looking worriedly at them.

Complaining of back and muscle pain, they all stood up assuring him that they were okay.

'Sir where are we?' enquired Purvi.

Daya looked around. They were in a dark and narrow alleyway which was completely foreign to him.

'I don't know' he shrugged.

'Hey! That man! He is escaping!' Abhijeet yelled suddenly pointing to his left.

They saw the man limping away. He whirled around and saw Abhijeet pointing at him. He let out a terrified squeak and Daya saw him turn his foot slightly. The man vanished before their own eyes and Daya caught a few words which he uttered before disappearing, 'RUDDY MUGGL -'

Arthur Weasley was a tall and thin man with flaming red hair. Carrying shopping bags under his arm, he was making his way towards his car - A blue Ford Anglia. He was in a hurry. He turned around a corner and entered a narrow alley and saw a group of people ahead chattering loudly. They appeared lost. As Mr Weasley came nearer to the group, he stopped walking, looking shocked. He knew one of the men from the group. He was a Muggle! 'What the hell were Muggles doing there?' he wondered.

'Where are we?' asked Purvi looking around.

Arthur Weasley moved behind a huge trash can so they wouldn't spot him.

'Did you hear it? It sounded like approaching footsteps' said Daya with rapt attention. Everyone stopped talking to listen.

Arthur Weasley lay well hidden behind the trash can and listened to their talk with bated breath.

'Gosh! What brings them here? I - I think they must have come here by mistake. But Muggles can't come into wizarding world. It os so dangerous! I will have to go and meet them. I will have to answer their questions and send them back to where they belong. Muggles shouldn't discover this secret wizarding world of ours!' he thought desperately.

He knew what he had to do. Heart hammering, Arthur stepped out from behind the trash cans and said, 'My goodness! Is it Abhijeet Shrivastav?'

Everybody turned around to look at a tall thin man who was slightly bald and had flaming red hair.

'Arthur Weasley! Pleased to meet you! What are you doing here?' asked Abhijeet surprised.

'Er... actually I should ask you this question Abhijeet. What are you doing here in London?' asked Arthur Weasley.

'Come again?' said Abhijeet.

'London?' said Pankaj dumbfounded.

'Yes. London' said Arthur Weasley.

'Stop fooling around Arthur!' said Abhijeet laughing.

'I am not joking Abhijeet! You are indeed in London! Tell me how - how did you get here?' asked Arthur.

'How is this possible? Half an hour ago we were investigating a crime scene in India! How can we come to London? I just don't get it? This feels like a dream!' said Abhijeet.

'Wait! Abhijeet - that man! Do you think he has got something to do with all of this?' asked Daya.

'Which man?' asked Mr Weasley urgently.

'Oh yeah, we were hunting clues in the forest when we spotted this man. He had an old shoe in his hand. It started glowing brightly and all of us were trying to pull it from his grasp. Then we were lifted up in the air and - and - we were here' explained Abhijeet looking perplexed.

'Must have been a Portkey!' muttered Arthur Weasley.

'What did you say? What is a Portkey?' asked Abhijeet in a confused tone.

'Ah! Never mind that! I am delighted to see you Abhijeet! How are you?' asked Arthur.

'I am all hale and hearty. Oh, let me introduce you to my colleagues. They work with me at CID' said Abhijeet introducing Daya, Shreya, Purvi and Pankaj.

They shook hands and exchanged formal greetings when Shreya asked, 'Sir how do you know Mr. Arthur Weasley?'

'Um... he was of some assistance to me' said Abhijeet his brows furrowing as he tried to remember where had he met Mr Weasley.

Arthur Weasley very well knew what had happened. Abhijeet had found a floating tea cup in his house and he had attended to the task. He had performed a simple memory charm on Abhijeet so he wouldn't remember anything about the floating tea cup. Arthur had always been fascinated by Muggles and he and Abhijeet had turned out to be really good friends.

'Yes. Yes. It has been such a long time Abhijeet!' said Arthur.

'Yes indeed! You seem in a jiffy' said Abhijeet.

'Ah yes! My son Bill is getting married tomorrow' said Arthur, smiling.

'Wow! Congratulations!' said Abhijeet.

But Arthur was staring at Abhijeet and the others as though he had spotted them right then. There was a mad gleam in his eye. Excitement flooded through him.

'Surely it wouldn't hurt to invite them, would it? Abhijeet was his good friend after all! Yes! Such opportunity might never come in future! Yes! I should do it!' thought Arthur.

'Um... Abhijeet, now that all of you are here, why don't you come and stay at my place for one more day? It is my son's wedding and I would be glad if all of you attend it' said Arthur.

'What? Oh, that's so kind of you but - but Arthur we have a a murder mystery to solve' said Abhijeet and the others nodded.

'Oh it is a matter of just one day Abhijeet! You will feel refreshed by getting a day off from work!' Arthur urged him.

The prospect of attending a wedding was indeed inviting. Abhijeet looked guiltily at Daya and saw a faint smile across his face.

'Look and I really don't think that you will get a flight to fly back to India at the eleventh minute. So just come with me and stay for a day. You can always go back and solve your case later' said Mr Weasley.

A moment of pause and then Abhijeet said, 'Alright'

'Thank you! Thank you!' Mr Weasley said happily.

Others rejoiced inwardly.

'Abhijeet what are we going to tell ACP sir?' asked Daya.

'We will call and tell him later. Arthur I still don't understand how we got to London' said Abhijeet.

'Er... I will explain when we get home. Come on, I am running late. My wife Molly must be wondering what's keeping me so long' said Mr Weasley.

They followed him to the parked Ford Anglia and Mr Weasley groaned as realisation struck him. He would have to drive the car now. He wouldn't be able to fly it in front of Muggles! He would have to explain everything to Molly later on. And then he would have to do a memory charm on all of them so that they wouldn't remember anything as to how exactly they got there.

'Mr Weasley there is a problem. How are six of us going to fit in this car?' asked Daya.

'No matter... No matter... We will fit easily' said Arthur.

And to the CID team's surprise they did fit in quite easily. Little did they know that Mr Weasley had magically expanded the car so that people and trunks would fit inside quite easily.

 **O-o-o-o**

Molly Weasley was wondering where her husband Arthur was. She kept glancing at the strange clock on the wall which had only one hand and no numbers at all. Mr Weasley's pointer was stationed at 'Travelling' since last one hour. 'What is Arthur up to?' Molly wondered.

 **O-o-o-o**

The Weasley family was huge. Arthur and Molly Weasley had seven children and all of them lived in their family home called 'The Burrow'. The Burrow was located on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, a small village located in Devon, England. It was so well hidden that the Weasley's doubted that the postman even knew it existed. The old stone building almost look like a pig pen with crooked floor attached here and there which were of course held up by magic. A barn stood nearby.

As the CID team got down from the car, they gaped at the crazy construction. How could they have constructed this house in such a haphazard way?

'It isn't much compared to yours Abhijeet' said Arthur Weasley slightly red faced.

'Oh no it's wonderful' said Abhijeet and Mr. Weasley's face turned a bright shade of pink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Mr Weasley entered the house, he saw his wife Molly and Son Charlie waiting for him.

'What kept you Arthur? We were wondering where you were. There is still so much to do!' said Molly looking flustered.

'Er... Molly I met some friend of mine. I brought them along for the wedding.' said Arthur not quite meeting his wife's eye.

The CID Cops who were standing awkwardly in the background smiled and exchanged greetings.

'Hello! Do they work at the Ministry Dad?' asked Charlie.

'Ministry? Which Ministry? We are CID officers.' said Abhijeet smiling.

'Sorry, but what is CID?' asked Charlie.

'CID. That's Crime Investigation Department. We are police officers. We are from India. We don't know how on the earth did we reach London within half an hour' said Daya.

Molly Weasley expression changed from confusion to horror.

'Arthur, you don't - Are they Muggles?' she asked shocked.

'Muggles?' said Purvi sounding perplexed.

'Hey! I think I have heard this word before. Yeah, I remember it. That man who brought us here said something like "Muggle" when he disappeared before our eyes' said Daya.

'Yes Arthur, the man vanished into thin air before our eyes. How could it have happened? Something really strange is going on here. I smell something dangerous' said Abhijeet his investigative antennas standing tall.

'Dad?!' said Charlie looking shocked.

'I can explain everything Abhijeet. Please calm down. Have a seat please. Let me tell you nothing strange is going on here. I will answer all your queries' said Arthur Weasley wiping his slightly sweaty forehead.

'Okay' Abhijeet smiled.

'Can I talk to you for a moment Arthur?' asked Molly Weasley in a steely voice.

'Er... um... yes sure!' said Mr Weasley his ears turning a shade of bright pink.

He signalled to Charlie who nodded that he would look after the guests. Then he followed Mrs Weasley muttering to Abhijeet, 'I will be right back.'

Once inside their room, Mrs Weasley slammed the bedroom door shut causing the window glass shatter into pieces.

'Careful Molly. REPARO!' said Mr Weasley pointing his wand at the window which caused the shards of glass on the floor to move back to the window pane.

Mrs Weasley was towering with rage. Hands on her hips, she looked like an angry dragon ready to breathe fire.

'What the hell were you thinking Arthur when you invited those Muggles to the wedding?' she asked icily.

'I met them in Diagon Alley! Muggles in Diagon Alley Molly! A wizard was not careful enough with the portkey and he brought the muggles along with him. What could I have done? I couldn't leave them there, could I? It is so dangerous and risky' asked Arthur Weasley.

'Well you could have told them to go to the airport and take a plane back! Why bring them here? Having Muggles in our house is riskier than having them in Diagon Alley Arthur' said Molly enraged.

'They had all sorts of questions. They were wondering how did they land up in London in first place and why were people around them dressed in strange clothes! And they wouldn't have the Muggle money to go back, would they? Abhijeet Shrivastav is my friend Molly. He is really trustworthy and a fine man. The others are his colleagues.' said Arthur Weasley, his brow furrowed.

'Arthur if anyone finds out that you have invited Muggles into this house, you will be fired from your job!' Molly Weasley bellowed.

'Molly please calm down! Nothing is going to happen. I will take care of it. I will have Ron, Harry and others keep an eye on them!' said Arthur Weasley.

'Arthur what if they witness magic? What if they find out who we are? It is so dangerous, don't you understand? And I am worried about Fred and George too. You know how they are... always messing around.' said Molly.

'I will speak to Fred and George. Don't worry Molly. And I just want you to ensure that - that you don't use magic in front of them' said Mr Weasley slowly.

'What? Are you out of your mind? Bill and Fleur are getting married tomorrow! How are we going to get things done if we don't speed up things a bit? This is ridiculous Arthur!' said Molly Weasley flaring up once again.

'But we don't have anything left to do. Please Molly. Do it for me and for my happiness. Abhijeet is my friend.' said Mr Weasley.

'Fine but if anything goes wrong, you will be responsible for this!' said Molly and stormed out of the room.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Sometime later -**

'Harry does your head feel alright?' asked Ron as he and Hermione came into his room.

'Yeah, I am okay. What's all the commotion?' asked Harry yawning and sitting up on his bed.

'Yeah I heard Mrs Weasley yelling at Percy and Fred and George. She was saying something about garden gnomes and Muggles!' said Hermione in a low voice.

'The Garden Gnomes just won't leave our garden. They keep coming back and that's what pisses Mum off. And Dad has invited a few Muggle friends for the wedding and now Mum is mad at him!' said Ron grumpily.

'What?' asked Harry and Hermione in unison.

Before Ron could reply, the door burst open and the Weasley twins came inside.

'Can you believe this?' groaned Fred.

'This is not happening!' said George flopping on Harry's bed.

'What's up?' asked Harry.

'Dad has invited Muggles for the wedding and he says we are not supposed to use magic in front of them! And now Mom is driving us crazy. She just made us scrub the pans without magic because the Muggles were eating sandwiches at the table!' said George.

'But how is that possible? How can we hide magic from them?' asked Hermione.

'I Don't know! Dad has given them a separate room to stay and he believes if anything goes wrong then all he would have to do is a simple memory charm on them so they won't remember anything' said Fred.

'No wonder Mrs Weasley is mad at everyone' said Harry.

'When did he make Muggle friends?' asked Ron.

'Percy reckons that he met this man Abhijeet Shrivastav while performing his duties when he was in Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. And they are five of them and they are Police Officers!' said George.

'Well George look at the bright side we can always give them a few glimpses of Magic, can't we?' asked Fred grinning.

'Yeah like a dose of Love Potion or some samples of Nosebleed Nougat or something from our own creation' said George dreamily.

'Oh no please don't! If Mrs Weasley finds out then you will get into trouble' said Hermione horrified at the very idea.

'Mum wouldn't know! Besides we don't mean any harm, do we? We have a wedding in the house and we deserve to have some fun' said Fred and George sniggering.

'I have a bad feeling about this' said Hermione to Harry and Ron as the twins left the room chortling.

O-o-o-o

Five minutes later, Mr Weasley came into the room following by Ginny.

'Dad, why did you get those Muggles along? We will to deal with Mom's temper for two days' said Ron looking sulky.

'I haven't anything wrong, Ron! Abhijeet is my friend. And I didn't invite them. They landed up in Diagon Alley by accident.' said Mr Weasley.

'Which accident?' asked Ron.

'That's a long story. I'll tell you later. Anyway I am here to discuss something very important with you all. I want four of you stay with my Muggle friends. Make sure they do not get suspicious and they have a comfortable stay here. I have put a memory charm on them. They do not remember how they got here.' said Mr Weasley.

'Dad, please no!' said Ginny and Ron together.

'How can you do that to us Dad? We are here to enjoy Bill's wedding. We don't want to waste time answering stupid Muggle queries.' said Ron.

'And dad, what are we going to talk to them? They are your age. They are your friends' said Ginny.

'You are going to do whatever you are told!' said Mr Weasley angrily.

'This is so unfair dad' said Ron.

'I can't stay with them the whole time. I have to help Molly. And the most important thing, Harry and Hermione know all about Muggles. That way the Muggles won't get suspicious. Harry and Hermione will know what to do. Can't you do this just for one day? I was so happy to have brought along a Muggle friend for my son's wedding' said Mr Weasley earnestly.

Before Ron could argue any further, Hermione said, 'It's alright Mr Weasley. We will do it'

Harry, Ron and Ginny glared at Hermione but said nothing.

'Thank you Hermione' said Mr Weasley gratefully.

'Never mind, Mr Weasley. It's fine really' said Hermione smiling.

'Why has it got to be us, Dad? Why not Fred and George?' said Ron.

'I've already told you the reasons Ron. Stop whining like a five year old kid' snapped Mr Weasley.

He got up and reached the door. 'Get dressed and come down. I will introduce them to you. And now that you mentioned it Ron, I shall speak to Fred and George as well. I don't want them messing around with Muggles.' said Mr Weasley.

'Not to worry dad. We will behave like good kids' said Fred.

The Weasley twins were back. Hermione looked from one to other with a scared expression on her face.

'Dad you speak as if we are good for nothing. Since when have a put a toe out of the line?' asked George looking extremely disappointed.

'This is not funny George. I don't want any funny stuff happening around or you will face my as well as your mother's wrath' said Mr Weasley and out of the room.

'Ron sat down on Harry's bed looking angry. 'Why did you agree Hermione? You could've refused right away. Now, we will to endure those Muggles till the wedding gets over' he said.

'I did it for Mr Weasley, Ron. Couldn't you see how happy he looked? And there is nothing much to do. We will have to keep them engaged in conversation. And it's evening already.' said Hermione.

'But what are we going to talk to them?' asked Harry.

'Ladies and Gents please do not worry so much. We have been getting ready a surprise for them which you will witness soon' said Fred.

'Please Fred, don't do it. You will get everyone in trouble' said Hermione.

'Are you going to tell on her Hermione?' asked George grinning.

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

'I am in. What are you going to do?' asked Ron.

'Ron!' said Hermione angrily.

'What? They spoiled everything and now they'll have to pay for it' said Ron.

'I will tell Mr Weasley' said Hermione flatly.

'You will never have enough proof Hermione. And Dad is really busy, he won't have enough time to look into it' said George calmly.

'Fine! I am leaving! Do whatever you want' said Hermione angrily and stormed out of the room.

'She's equally responsible for it' said Ron bitterly.

'I think we should go down. There is no point in continuing this discussion further' said Ginny.

'Yeah, we will see you later. We just dropped in to tell you that we have a perfect treat for our Muggle guests.' said George and the twins disappeared.

'Come on, Ron. Stop sulking. Ginny is right. Let's go and meet them' said Harry.  
 **  
O-o-o-o**

Hermione was feeling really angry with Ron and she made her way to the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley in a bad mood as well. She was cooking something, banging pots and pans on the table.

'Mrs Weasley, can I help you with something?' Hermione asked timidly.

'YES! GET THOSE MUGGLES OUT OF MY HOUSE!' she bellowed making Hermione jump.

'Yes... erm... sure' said Hermione and came out of the kitchen. She decided it wasn't safe to talk with Mrs Weasley yet. She heard voices in the living room and went in to find Mr Weasley introducing Harry, Ginny and Ron to his Muggle friends.

'Ah! There she is! She is another friend of my Son from School, Hermione' said Mr Weasley jovially.

'Hello' Hermione greeted them.

'Abhijeet, these four will be with you. I might be a bit busy in wedding preparations -'

A loud bang from the kitchen made him stop. It seemed Mrs Weasley had broken something this time.

Everyone looked a bit awkward.

'Well, not to worry. Molly's just flustered. She will calm down in a while. It's just that the wedding is hours away and there is still a lot to do' said Mr Weasley pleasantly.

'That's fine Arthur. I can understand' said Abhijeet.

'Yeah, so as I was saying, they will be with you. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Please make yourselves comfortable' said Mr Weasley.

'Thanks' said Daya.

'Now, why don't you show them our lawn and the garden?' asked Mr Weasley.

'There is nothing to show except finger biting gnomes' said Ron.

'What are gnomes?' asked Shreya.

'And then you can take take them around London. The night life is really good.' said Mr Weasley as if there had been no interruption.

'Don't worry Mr Weasley, we will show them around. I guess, we will see you at dinner' said Hermione.

'Yeah, that would be great' said Mr Weasley sounding relieved.

'Yeah, that will do' agreed Harry.

'You don't mind going out with the kids, do you Abhijeet?' asked Mr Weasley.

'Not at all, I am sure we will get along really well and have a great time.' said Abhijeet smiling.

'You bet, you will' said Mr Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They went Shopping in Muggle London and soon Ron forgot to act sulky. He and Ginny were fascinated by the Mannequins which stayed put in the shops.

'Blimey! They don't move at all. Wicked' said Ron loudly enough to earn an incredulous look from Abhijeet.

'One more word, and I am going to kick your arse Ronald Weasley' snarled Hermione and Ginny and Harry looked away to hide their laughter.

'What? I merely expressed my feelings. What's wrong with that?' Ron demanded.

'It is normal for Muggles - the Mannequins staying put even if it's not normal for you. We don't want your father's friends to become suspicious, do we? So better keep your feelings to yourselves for heavens sake' she muttered angrily.

Shopping was indeed an enjoyable affair. Harry and others led the CID team towards various stores in London where Shreya and Purvi got dresses for the wedding and then they headed to the Tuxedo store where Daya, Abhijeet and Pankaj got Tuxedos for themselves.

Hermione then led them towards an icecream parlor she knew where they ate icecreams and finally all of them headed back to the Burrow, by dinnertime, their arms laden which Shopping bags and looking pink from the chilly wind.

Mrs Weasley appeared to be in a very good mood and she told them to change,for Dinner was almost ready.

Feeling ravenous, they quickly joined tehe rest of the weasley family at the dinner table which had been set in the weasley backyard complete wih extra chairs.

'Wow. I love every bit of it. Thanks for such a sumptous meal Mrs Weasley' said Pankaj taking second helpings of everything.

'Oh, you are welcome' said Mrs Weasley beaming at Pankaj.

'Pankaj seems like mini version Dudley, don't you think Harry?' muttered Fred in a undertone to Harry and Ron and both of them snorted.

'Why do you think he is the mini version?' asked Ron.

'Well, I think Dudley is a lot huger and eats about thrice as much than him' said Fred and Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

 **O-o-o-o**

The day of the wedding dawned quickly. When Ron woke up, he found Harry's bed next to him empty. Wondering where Harry was, Ron trundled downstairs in his too short pyjamas, still looking sleepy eyed.

He saw Daya and Abhijeet sitting in the living room. He waved at them and walked into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting, sipping Coffee.

'Where is everyone? It's too quiet' said Ron sitting on the chair opposite him.

'Everyone is outside, setting up the shamiana for the evening and Dad is on his phone. Barking mad, these ministry people'

'What happened?' asked Ron.

'Neelam Iyer has been found dead under mysterious circumstances'

'Meena Iyer who?' said Ron.

'She was a member from our inside circle... mission You - Know - Who, you know' said Charlie.

'Yeah, I know...' Ron joked. 'How did she die?'

'Avada kedavra curse by the looks of it' said Charlie. 'Dad's gone to the ministry. I hope he comes back in time. Mom is starting to lose her temper with all the wedding preparations and of course, muggles!' said Charlie.

'Yeah...' said Ron.

'Hi!' said Hermione marching inside the kitchen her arms laden with cups and saucers followed by Ginny and Harry. 'Harry and I were just going to come up to wake up up'

'Done with this stuff?' asked Ron.

'Almost' said Harry.

'Wan't some toast, anyone?' asked Charlie.

'Yeah, thanks' said Hermione taking one.

 **O-o-o-o**

Outside, Purvi saw a newspaper lying on the table and a certain headline caught her eye. She took one look at it and dashed outside to where Abhijeet and Daya were sitting.

'Sir, you should take a look at this!' said Purvi sounding breathless.

'What is it?' said Daya.

'The murder which we were investigating. Meea Iyer. It's all over the newspapers!' said Purvi.

'Here, in London?' said Abhijeet incredulously taking The Daily Prophet from her hand.

Hermione casually glanced outside to find the source of the sudden commotion.

She let out a yelp of terror and stood up from the chair, dropping her piece of toast.

'What?' said Ron angrily while Charlie looked outside to find what had bothered her so much.

'Ron, they are reading the Daily Prophet. We should do something!' said Hermione tensely.

Only Harry expressed worry over the issue while others still looked confused.

'What's the big deal? It's only a newspaper' said Ron.

'But a wizard newspaper isn't like the ordinary Muggle newspaper. Don't you know that people stay put in Muggle newspapers? They don't move at all!' said Hermione.

'Relax. There is always a memory charm.' said George.

'And there is nothing else in the Daily Prophet except the report on the death of Neelam Iyer. And she's dead so she won't be making any movement' said Ron.

'You are so insensitive Ron!That poor woman has died!' said Hermione indignantly.

'What's so offensive in that? I merely said that the woman would stay put in the photograph as she is dead. I merely stated the fact Hermione' Ron retorted.

'Forget it' she said and went outside.

'I - I need the paper' she said timidly to Abhijeet.

'Uh... I need to ask you something. This woman Meena Iyer has died. We were investigating her murder yesterday... and then we... uh... we came here... I don't know how or rather why particularly... I can't remember. But I guess we came here to investigate her murder' said Abhijeet.

'What?' said Hermione sounding worried. 'You were investigating her murder?'

'Yes!' said Abhijeet.

Right on the cue, Mr Weasley came in and Hermione brearhed a sigh of relief. 'Mr Weasley, can you come here for a moment please?'

'Arthur! This is most surprising...' said Abhijeet and launched into a full story as to how they had found Meena Iyer's dead body.

When he was done, Mr Weasley looked pale. 'Uh... Abhijeet I will answer all your questions but after the wedding. Please try to understand. Our police are working on the same' said Arthur.

'Oh, great can I speak with the officer in charge?' asked Abhijeet.

'Not now... you will need an appointment...' said Mr Weasley.

'If you can tell him that I am a cop too then I am sure, he won't refuse' said Abhijeet.

'After the wedding Abhijeet. Please, it is just a matter of one evening. I promise I try to help you in every way I can' said Arthur.

'Okay' agreed Abhijeet.

 **Some time later -**

'ACP sir almost cracked when I told him we were in London' said Abhijeet to Daya.

'You told him?' asked Daya.

'What could I have done? He had called so many times since yesterday' said Abhijeet.

'What did he say?' asked Daya.

'I obviously didn't tell him we were attending a wedding. I told him that Meena Iyer's death was in all the newspapers here in London. And I also told him that I have a friend here by the name of Arthur Weasley who is going to help me with the case. I told him he knows the investigating officer here' said Abhijeet.

'Yeah, that must have convinced him' said Daya.

'It did' smiled Abhijeet.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Same day, evening -**

As the sun was beginning to set, guests started to arrive one by one. The twins and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were taking turns to guide the guests to their respective seats.

Waiters wearing crisp white robes had arrived earlier, along with the band players who were sitting under a nearby tree.

The entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set on either side of a long velvety purple carpet. The poles were covered with white and gold flowers. And enormous golden balloons were fastened over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would soon become husband and wife.

Finally after having shown the guests their seats, all of them went inside and took their own seats. Fred and George however excused themselves claiming that they had forgotten their coats inside the house.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Okay, so who are we going to give these cookies full of Love Potion?' asked Fred.

'Umm... let's say the first person we see right after we step out of this room?' suggested George.

'Or maybe let's just leave this cookie tray lying around. I always love some element of surprise. Or I wouldn't mind giving it to Purvi. She's pretty.' said Fred.

"Yeah, I agree" said George

They crept out of the room and walked almost headlong into Purvi. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"It's alright. Um, would you mind taking this cookie tray outside? Mum's baked them especially for the wedding. They are delicious.' said George.

'Sure, no problem.' said Purvi much to the satisfaction of the Weasley twins.

"Hope she eats it" said Fred.

"We will find out soon enough. Come on, let's go outside" said George

Purvi was about to go out when she saw Daya walking towards her. 'What happened, sir?"

"I forgot my jacket. I will be right back. Wow those cookies look delicious!" he said.

'Why don't you have one?' Purvi said offering him one.

'Thanks' Daya smiled taking one. 'I will join you guys outside in a minute' he said and marched inside.

 **O-o-o-o**

Abhijeet and Shreya were sipping drinks from their glasses waiting for others to join them. The bride and the groom hadn't arrived as well.

A few seats away, Fred, George were sitting along with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Hey guys look over there! The muggle's been smitten by a Veela!' said Fred.

They saw Pankaj surrounded by Fleur's Veela cousins.

They were feeding him something, laughing and chattering enthusiastically.

'You see that tall, blonde one?' asked George. 'She was eye flirting with me on the dance floor' he said.

'She's pretty' agreed Fred.

'Oi! I saw her first!' said George.

'Yeah but we are twins remember? She wouldn't really know which one of us was she flirting with' said Fred.

'No way. I get to talk to her first' said George.

'Why don't you ask her if she has a twin sister? That would be so much easier for you' said Hermione.

'Did you say Luna's coming over for the Wedding too?' asked Harry to Ron.

'Yeah, we have invited her' said Ron. 'Is she here?'

'Nope. Didn't see her yet' said Harry.

'Tell me when you spot her. I am gonna go and hide' said Ron.

'Why?' asked Harry.

'She keeps telling me that I have got whackspurt hovering over my head' said Ron gloomily while Harry and Hermione snorted.

'There she comes' said Fred excitedly looking at Purvi.

'What -?' Hermione began.

'You will see in a minute' said George watching Purvi's every move. She came outside adjusting her evening gown and looked around to see where the others were. Spotting Shreya and Abhijeet, she walked over to them.

'It didn't work!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's not possible. Maybe she didn't eat it" said George.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked them but the twins ignored her still watching Purvi.

Purvi, Shreya and Abhijeet were wondering what was taking Daya so long when they saw him coming.

'Daya sir!' Purvi called. "Over here!" Daya turned to look at her and a sort of dreamy look appeared on his face. He flashed Purvi a dazzling smile.

'I think it's worked' said George sounding gleeful. 'See the look in his eyes'

'What has worked?' asked Harry.

'Let's shift a bit nearer to the muggles' George urged them.

Daya walked towards them with brisk steps. He was staring at Purvi all the time, a smile on his face. Abhijeet, Shreya and Purvi looked at him, feeling confused.

"Hi sir" said Shreya.

Daya competely ignored her and continued to look at her. However, his next words shocked everyone beyond imagination.

'Purvi' said Daya. 'I love you'

'WHAT?' Shreya and Purvi said in unison.

A few seats away, Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth in horror.

'Oh my god! You didn't give him a love potion, did you?' she asked fearfully.

'We did' agreed Fred looking morose. 'But she was supposed to be falling for me' he said glumly.

'Never mind. It's working so fine!' said George slapping him on the back.


End file.
